My Demon
by krizz666
Summary: Song Fic - "In the shadows" the rasmus. Damien abuses his little blonde toy.


**My demon** - pip/Damien Song Fic. **"In the Shadows" **– The Rasmus

**Authors note:** kinda disturbing bits…you've been given a crappy warning . 

His slender yet powerful fists hammered against pips face, as pip took each blow since he was ordered to by his demon. Heaven forbid if he spoke out or tried to escape the demons fury, there would be more than hell to pay if he ever tried to.

_No sleep  
No sleep until I am done with finding the answer  
Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer  
Sometimes  
I feel I going down and so disconnected  
Somehow  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

Pip knew the consequences ...The blood shed, the beatings...and verbal that came when he agreed to be Damien's boyfriend...or rather his "property" as Damien liked to word it. But no matter how much Damien hurt him. no matter how many teeth flew out, or broken noses he had to snap back...he loved Damien...there were the outside attractions; like his black hair covering those flaming red eyes, the upside down cross he wore religiously, and his white ghostly skin that was always hidden by black apparel that fitted perfectly on his slim and lean demonic form. But there was one beauty that was invisible to the naked eye; his demon...had a heart...quite possibly surrounded by a 50 foot concrete wall. But it was there, and that was all pip needed to fall in complete unquestionable love with Damien. 

_I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
in the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
for tomorrows all my life_

In the shadows

In the shadows

Pip felt Damien's heated hands wrap around his skinny neck, holding pip firmly underneath him, licking just near pips ear. "Who's your master pip?" Damien growled the question out in a commanding voice, causing his little toy to shudder in fear. "You are ...Master Damien" He replied weakly, while his split lip oozed out more red liquid for Damien to feast upon.

_They say_  
_That I must learn to kill before i can feel safe  
But I  
I rather kill myself then turn into their slave  
Sometimes  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow  
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

The demons fist collided with pips jaw once again, making the petite blonde wither in pain. "And don't you dare forget it" Damien hissed, picking himself up off pip and spiting down at pips feet.

The small blonde lay on the ground whimpering, to scared to look up at the demon. Pip was a delicate boy, and pip was sure that Damian abused him all the more because of it. It was sick...pip knew that, but never had it in him to stand up to Damian...and also because somewhere deep inside, pip enjoyed the abuse.

_I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
in the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
for tomorrows all my life_

While pip was lost in his problematical thoughts, Damian had picked him up, carrying him off to the bed. _His heart_...pip thought as he was being carried, his head nuzzled against Damian's chest, listening to a soft and slow beat, it almost put pip to sleep. The demon placed pip down almost lovingly, and pip curled himself up in the blood red sheets.

_Lately I been walking walking in circles, watching waiting for something  
Feel me touch me heal me, come take me higher_

Damien looked down at his bruised hands, from punching Pip so hard. It astonished Damien how the blonde never went into a state of unconsciousness from amount of beating he endured. As Pip drifted off to sleep, Damien watched him with wonder. The kid was more then Damien could ever ask for.

_I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
I've been searching  
I've been living for tomorrows_

An invisible smile formed on Damien's features, as he thought of all the new ways he could make Pip suffer while being down in hell with him. Pulling a small silver blade from his black jeans, Damien sat at the edge of the bed, toying with it in his hands, waiting for Pip to wake up.

_In the shadows_

in the shadows  
I've been waiting.

**Authors note:** Not as gross as I wanted it to be…oh well. Hope you liked it nevertheless. Please review or Pip might die because of you. XxX


End file.
